Stalking the night
by livingdeadgirl440
Summary: A mad man is stalking Helena will the birds be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier:I don't own the birds so please don't sue me.

Author's notes: A big thanks to my beta reader you rock!

He had stalked her, for months now he had been watching the brunette For a moment he thought that maybe she was different,was the one he had been waiting for but now he knew better.

Helena Kyle was a lying slut just like the rest of them. How could he have been so blind, so stupid?

Those thoughts made the rage inside him build. She had tricked him, making him feel things for her that he had never felt before, playing with his heart before showing him the truth.

A cloud of smoke escaped his lungs as he stood on the street, looking up at her bedroom window.It wouldn't be much longer now, soon her life would be stomped out. Tossed aside like a cigarette butt, forgotten by the person that threw it down. She meant nothing, but would mean even less after she was gone. He would make sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: Don't own em, don't sue.

Author's notes:Big thanks to my beta reader and any feedback is welcomed.

A heat wave slammed down on New Gotham bringing with it the full fury of hell.

The sun seemed pleased with his work no one would dare to walk out into his light on this most  
dreadful of days and those that did wish they hadn't as they melted like ice cream with each step that was taken under his rays.

Helena Kyle was not a happy girl when she stormed into the clocktower, peeling out of the leather she had been wearing she cursed herself for putting it on in the first place. Oracle, as always sat at the Delphi, the kid was behind her and the brunette joined them.

"Good God Barbara, it's to damn hot can't we spring Mr.Freeze for a few days?"

"Let's see..no."

Dinah grinned at her 'She told me the same thing only she added that we don't help super villians escape for any reason."

"Girls I know this is awful but the heat wave will end and until it does you'll just have to deal with it.''

"That's easy for you to say" Huntress barked "You don't have to do sweeps in this mess.''

"That's the price you pay'' Dinah stated as the grin she wore grew bigger "For being a super hero Helena, sometimes you have to melt in the heat while us junior super heroes get to stay inside and pratice with the bat-a-rangs''

"I hate you.'

The blondes grin turned into a full on smile "You have fun tonight I'll be thinking bout you while I'm in the nice cool training room.''

Helena punched her in the arm and Dinah hit back, this would have gone on forever but Barbara finally stepped in.

"Take Dinah with you tonight.''

''No Oracle'' the kid begged ''I have to study for that big test you're giving us tomorrow.''

''Think of it this way'' Helena said as she placed a arm around her shoulder "You're a full fledge super hero now, no more hiding in the trainging room for you.'

"This is so not fair, I'm going to put in a complaint to the union.''

Barbara couldnt help the laugh that escaped her lips, she shook her head and turned to face the blonde.

"It's not going to kill you go out for a few hours when you get back I'll help you study.''

Dinah left them behind to sulk in her room, Oracle turned her attention back to the delphi and the cat in Huntress decided a nap was needed before she went back out.

The night brought delight to both girls and with it a nice breeze, with the heat gone, Helena found her awful mood drain away with each leap, the fact that Dinah couldn't keep up with her only added to the fun.

"Come on Huntress this isnt a race you know.''

"Says who get it in gear kid.''

The blonde tried in vain to keep up with the cat but when her lungs screamed for air she knew it was time to go home.

''That's it, I'm done.''

A hand on her shoulder spooked the girl as laughter filled her ears.

''Got ya!'' Helena said 'You should see your face.''

''Are you on the cat nip again? Geez Helena you scared the hell out of me.''

''Sorry couldn't help myself.''

"Just for that, I'm gonna eat the last pop tart.''

Dinah stuck her tongue out before racing off into the darkness. The brunette took one step before stopping dead in her tracks someone else was there hidden but there none the less.She scanned the world around her but came up empty.

"Must be that heat stroke I had this morning'' she thought as she chased after the kid.

A single street light had shown down on the spot where the girls had been standing. Something passed through it and it shivered slightly before shining back to the ground because even the light felt the evil that followed them.


End file.
